Unforgivable
by mangatemptresshikaru
Summary: Sasuke returns home early from a mission to find his precious Naruto unconscious chained to the bed...Warning: lemony scentedSasuNaru goodness, language, and something you'll have to read to find out about!
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first fanfiction so be nice, but critical if I have any mistakes or bad writing. Help me make it better and please review. Hope you like it, people! _Italics_ for thought. **Bold** for emphasis. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto, the brainchild of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Unforgivable **

Naruto sighed. Sasuke hadn't been gone for long, maybe a few hours, and he already missed him. He'd be gone for three days and Naruto expected it to be hell.

He kicked back on the sofa to watch some television and, in a short while, grew bored with that.

Naruto stood and stretched, frowning. He sniffed his underarms and recoiled in disgust with a cough. "Time to hit the shower." he muttered.

Naruto climbed the stairs to the master bathroom inside of their bedroom, discarding his clothes in a heap beside the door.

He turned on the shower,stepping beneath the spray, letting the hot water sluice over his toned and battle-hardened body.

**Over to Sasuke...**

_Mmm... Naruto would be taking his shower right about now. He would slip into the steam behind his beautiful blonde lover and throw him against the wall. He would invade the hot cavern of his mouth with his tongue, just long enough to make Naruto ache for more. He'd drift lower to the sensitive curve if his neck and mark him as his own, going down to tease his nipples just like Naruto liked. Raining kisses on that rock-solid abdomen of his until he got to the place they both wanted him to be..._

Sasuke moaned inwardly. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Right now he needed to focus so that he'd be able to do all those things to Naruto... slowly, making him beg... driving them both wild with desire...

"Stop it, Uchiha!"

Sakura turned. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." he mumbled. "Stupid ama..."

Kakashi's face broke into one of his hidden smiles. "Come on, we need to make it to the Village Hidden in the Mist. Our mission awaits us."

"What exactly is that, sensei?" Sasuke questioned.

"We're going to the Mist Village to escort a woman back to the Village Hidden in the Sand. She's a high-powered noble and many people oppose her ideas."

"I see." Sasuke nodded.

"Could be dangerous." Kakashi informed them.

_Nothing I can't handle. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can go back home to Naruto. _

**there you go. Not much to review there but I'm posting the next chapter in a sec here. Love you, guys and please keep reading.**

**mangatemptresshikaru**


	2. Visitor

Hi, people! If i got any reviews in the time that i was typing this second chapter, thanks a bunch.

You know how it goes: Italics for thought and bold for emphasis.

Disclaimer:I d-don't own Naruto(tears)!

Warning: This part smells a bit lemony... so much that you thought you imagined it... Hmm... maybe you did...Good job.

**We join Naruto, a day after Sasuke's departure... **

Naruto breathed in the scent of his raven lover as he stretched, sitting up on the side of the bed.

He'd been haunted by vivid dreams of intense sexual pleasures, tossing and turning all night- and most of the morning, too.

Sasuke was gorgeous- those dark eyes and midnight black hair, not to mention that sexy body... long legs of steel and a really long-

Naruto's stomach growled loudly, breaking him out of his reverie. "Damn."The only thing that stops his thoughts like that is hunger.

Naruto threw on a tank top and a pair of jeans, going downstairs to fix some pork and ramen.

As he sat to wolf it down there was a loud knock on the door.

_Sasuke's back early! _

He set his ramen aside and hurried to answer it.

Naruto's face fell. "Oh, it's just you. Come on in, I guess. Sasuke's not here, though."

Naruto turned, walking back out of the way, when something struck him hard on the back of his head.

Naruto collapsed, unconscious.

" I know he's not here, Naruto." His visitor murmured, grabbing his ankles, dragging him. "I know."

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. Unexpected at the Arrival

**If you reviewed on that last chapter thanks a mil. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be a character and there'd be no Sakura or Ino or any of those manstealing hoars...Either that or a lot more SasuNaru goodness. Happy reading! **

Sasuke unlocked the door, quietly entering. He was back a day early and wanted to surprise Naruto. 

He went into the living room expecting to find his handsome blonde. 

He didn't. 

Then Sasuke saw the full bowl of ramen, untoched and cold on the coffee table that Naruto always polished to a blinding gleam and would protect with his life. It wasn't like him to sit anything, even a coaster, on that table and it certainly wasn't like him to leave ramen uneaten. 

Something was wrong, horribly wrong.

As he climbed the stairs, millions of possibilities ran through his mind. Was Naruto sick? 

Had he hurt himself somehow while he had been gone? 

Sasuke flew into their bedroom expecting to find him sleeping off a fever or puking his guts out or even sitting there grinning up at him completely oblivious to how worried he had made him. 

Instead, he found Naruto chained to the bed and gagged, another man on top of his gloriously naked body. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Sasuke yelled in anger. 

The man rolled off of him and Sasuke's anger anger died as he realized that Naruto was unconscious, his chest barely rising and falling with the meager amount of oxygen he took into his lungs. 

Then he knew what was happening. The love of his life, the one who'd been his best friend, arch rival, the one who had rescued his solitude, was being raped. 

Sasuke felt the mark on his neck come alive as he saw the face of his lover's rapist. "Iruka." 

**Well, there it is peeps. Gomen, for the late update. I'm a lazy bitch and there's the little fact that I had a lot of big tests to study for( algebra 1 is a lot harder than it seems). Please review and feel free to flame me. I can use them to make crème brulee. Yay, crème brulee! **


	4. Acceptance &  Renewed Strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did there would be a lot more yaoi goodness. But I don't so you'll just have to deal with the way it is. **

**Hi, again! Gomen, for the late updating if you were actually interested in this story. I had a bunch of Algebra 1 quizzes and exams so I really had to study! It can be so confusing! To all who read, thanks a lot. Especially to Redpendragon, thanks for putting up with my annoying messages XD That said, let's cut the chatter and get to the story! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Iruka, how could you do this to us?" His body shook with barely contained fury. "We trusted you."

"Your mistake." He grinned, but on the inside he was screaming and crying,_** 'why did I say that? Where did it come from?' **_

The mark slowly engulfed his body. "You sonofabitch!"

Sasuke's hand closed around his former sensei's throat as he raised him up off of the floor.

"Go ahead, kill me, Sasuke." Iruka taunted. _No! _

"S-sasuke..." Naruto tried to speak around the gag before unconsciousness came to claim him again."N-no..."

Hearing Naruto's weak, pleading whisper replaced his anger with heart-wrenching sadness. "Get out." Sasuke ordered, releasing him.

_Stay and take what is yours, Iruka! **No! **Coward... _Iruka grabbed his clothes and fled.

Sasuke gently removed the chains and bonds, dropping to the side of the bed.

His anger rekindled as he noticed that Naruto's body was already bruising.

Naruto had always had a sensitive body and a tough spirit, it was one of the things he loved about him.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke frowned as Naruto was unresponsive. "Naruto?"

He was unconscious again.

A few hours later, Naruto began to awaken.

"Sasu-ke..." Naruto's dull, lifeless eyes met the eyes of his love, a clear blue ocean meeting the darkest obsidian slate.

"Save your strength, Naruto. I'm here." Sasuke assured him, softly.

"I trusted him."

"I know." Sasuke clenched his fists.

"I only turned back for a second to let him in and he hit me on the back of my head."

"He hit you on the head?" His precious blonde head. "Does it still hurt?"

Naruto shook his head, wincing quietly at the painful motion, hoping Sasuke didn't hear. "Just a little. It'll go away soon, I guess." His head actually hurt quite a lot, as did his wrists. Iruka had rammed him into the headboard many times and with the restraints on most of the force had been directed in those two places.

Sasuke knew he was lying and he gently grasped his hand. He heard Naruto wince again and released his grip slightly so he wasn't in pain. "Naruto, hontou-ni moushiwake- arimasen."

"I don't want your apologies or your guilt. It wasn't your fault." Naruto declared, turning his head away from Sasuke's gaze, which for once, concealed nothing.

_Where was his beautifully bubbly blonde?_Sasuke wondered.

He had a feling that he wasn't coming back without a lot of work.

"Kokoro kana ai suru, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Naruto didn't even respond to his unusual declaration of love.

Sasuke's heart ached. It was as if all of his emotions, the life in his body, in his soul, had been drained from the once vibrant boy.

Iruka would pay for this.

**There you go, people! Next chapter is focusing on Iruka and his thoughts. Review me, please. For those of you who were confuzzled by the Japanese, ' hontou-ni moushiwake-arimasen' means ' I am really sorry.' and ' kokoro kana ai suru' means ' I love you with all my heart.' this isn't as short as the other chapters, so, yeah... flames are welcome. **


	5. Regrets and Reflection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... What the hell are you staring at? Can't you see I'm grieving? Damn people... Can't even make a public spectacle of myself and embarrass my family without someone thinking it's their business... **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

What had he done? He shouldn't have acted on his desires. He had always been there for Naruto and they had grown closer all the time they spent together. But that was how all this had happened: his own feelings for the younger male had grown out of control.

Iruka sighed. His relationship with Naruto, not to mention his relationship with Asuma Sarutobi, was over, evevn if Sasuke or Naruto decided not to tell.

Iruka knew he would always want more of Naruto.

_But Naruto and Sasuke are together. How could I even think of separating them? I should be glad they've found happiness in each other. _

But he wasn't.

Iruka knew he should apologize but you couldn't exactly walk up to someone and say,' I'm sorry for raping you and knocking you unconscious can we go back to the way we were?' and he didn't want to upset Naruto even more. What had come over him? He had betrayed Naruto's trust, his friendship, for a few moments of pleasure.

_**Who are you kidding? It was a lifetime of mind-blowing, body-numbing sensation. So much more than Asuma ever gave you--- or ever could. **_

_Why... why can't I control my thoughts? I don't think I truly feel that way... I know I don't._

As he unlocked the door and stepped inside, he came face to face with Asuma.

"A-asuma! How'd you get in? What are you doing here?" Iruka stammered.

"I came to see you, Iruka." Asuma chuckled."You gave me a key, remember? I thought I'd surprise you."

Asuma pulled Iruka close, lowering his lips to meet Iruka's, but Iruka pulled away.

"Wha-?"

"Asuma, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

" What? Why?" Asuma demanded.

"I'd like my key back, please."

Asuma frowned. "You've found someone else."

Iruka averted his eyes. "No, it's that we're two very different people. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize that-"

"This isn't over, Iruka. Whoever it is, I will hunt them down and make them sorry they ever met you." Asuma promised as he stormed out of the home.

"Kuso! This is all my fault. I never meant to hurt either of them."

_**Feeling remorseful? You can't be. You've never felt a such a rush, taking what you want even though it belongs to another, causing pain, destroying lives. **_

_No! That's not how I feel! What is wrong with me? _

Iruka looked at his shelf and retrieved the picture that had caught his eye.

Naruto, his eyes shining with laughter and happiness, smiling for the camera. A grin spread across his own face as he remembered the day this picture had been taken.

**Flashback**

"Thanks for treating me to ramen, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily, tearing into his third bowl.

"You earned it, Naruto." Iruka smiled.

"How's that, sensei?"

By being so damn sexy. "By training hard and giving it your all in class."

Why had he said that? He'd know that there was a more perverted reason for taking Naruto out all the time. Naruto never even paid attention in class!

"..."

Kuso, Naruto had figured it out! "Naruto, I-"

"Okay!"

"O-okay...?"

"That's what I said, isn't it? Geez, old age is really getting to you, sensei."

Iruka's brow twitched. And he was in love with this boy.

Naruto called for the chef of the stand. "Hey, mister! Refill, please!"

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared, holding a camera. "Smile, dobe."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatever. I'm stuck with photography for the academy's yearbook so just shut up and say tomatoes."

Naruto grinned full and wide. " If you say so, Sas-Uke..."

Sasuke snapped the picture then punched him in the face and snapped a picture of that, walking off. "Well, I'll be going."

"Ketsunoana!"Naruto called after him. "You better not put the second one in the yearbook!"

Sasuke merely lifted a hand in departure.

"I hate him-Ooh, ramen's here!" Naruto said, digging in, stuffing his face, Sasuke forgotten.

**End of Flashback **

He sighed, the smile fading away as he traced the outline of Naruto's face with his finger, a single tear streaming down his face before he placed it back on the shelf.

"Naruto..."

**That was a look at Iruka's feelings, showing you that he's in constant conflict with himself. If you're wondering about the tomatoes thing, that's Sasuke's favorite food. **

**' Ketsunoana' means 'asshole' in Japanese. Excuse my French...lol! **


	6. Healing of the Heart

**Okay, for those of you who actually read this story, I'm back! I've gotten a lot more writing experience over the past couple of months and I am _so_ ready! I can't believe all the typing errors I made in the previous chapters. Hopefully, you will like this one a lot better. The next chapter will be considerably longer than this and the others. Let's do this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Naruto shuffled around the house for the next few weeks, eating little, saying close to nothing. 

Sasuke hated to see him liked this, so cold and untouchable, but nothing he did helped. 

Sasuke offered to take him out somewhere, but he freaked at the mention of leaving the house for anything other than a mission. He went out and bought him his favorite manga but he just tossed them on the bookshelf and forgot about them. 

He was worried. Naruto was losing weight and he wasn't getting enough rest. 

Sasuke mounted the stairs with a heavy heart, tray of food in his hands, hoping that Naruto might eat. 

Sasuke knocked softly on the door. "Naruto?" 

No answer. 

Sasuke opened the door, setting the tray on the side table. "Naruto, are you in the- Naruto!" 

Naruto was curled up in the corner, crying his heart out.

"Oh, Naruto..." Sasuke approached the blonde, reaching out for him. 

"No! Stay away from me, Sasuke! Don't touch me!" Naruto shrieked, shaking uncontrollably. 

"Naruto, you know I won't hurt you." Sasuke whispered sadly. 

"That's what Iruka-sensei said and look what happened." 

"Naruto, you can trust me. Come back to me. I miss you. You're not the only one who got hurt! How do you think I feel? The man I love was raped! I keep saying that if only I had been here, if only I could've protected you... It's my fault that you're like this, terrified and sick. Naruto, you're so thin you're scaring me. I've let you stay in this room but I'm starting to regret that-" 

"Sasuke, I don't think I'm ready to do that." 

Sasuke sighed. "That's not what I mean. I want to be with you, but I want to wait until you're ready. Naruto, I regret letting you stay here all day long because I'm terrified that the next time I walk through the door you'll be dead." 

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered an apology. 

"Naruto, I didn't tell you that to make you feel worse. I told you that so you'd know that you aren't alone. I'm afraid, too. I want us to do this together, start on the path of recovery." Sasuke gladly noticed that Naruto had stopped shaking. Extending his hand to the blonde, he smiled. "So what do you say? One step at a time?"

Naruto stared uncertainly up at him before placing his palm in Sasuke's. "Yeah... I think I can do that." 

Sasuke pulled him to his feet, embracing him. "_We_ can do this. Together, we'll have a new start."

Naruto laid his face in the curve of the Uchiha's neck. "Sasuke?" 

"Hn?" 

"Sasuke... please... make love to me." 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**I am so evil. I was planning on a long chapter, like I write in my GaaNaru, but I wanted to end in a cliffie. Sorry! But, never fear, I'm writing the next chapter on this now. **


	7. Starting Where We Left Off

**Hi! I'm hoping that this will be a longer chapter. Thanks for your patience. I'm out for summer break and I shouldn't have anything to do right now so, hopefully, I'll be able to spend a little time at the computer. NOTE: I expect the citrus to appear in this with mild to moderate acidity. Depends on how you take it. Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I get tired of everyone reminding me... **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

"Naruto, don't..."Sasuke shook his head.

"No. You said you wanted to be with me... Did you lie? I can understand if you don't want me anymore. I don't blame you. I'm dirty, I don't belong to only you anymore. Iruka-sensei's had me, too. I'm unworthy of you even more so than I was before and-"

"It isn't that, trust me. I just... don't want you to feel obligated to be with me, Naruto."

Sasuke explained gently.

"You're not an obligation to me, Sasuke. I love you. I want to be with you, too. Sasuke, I ... I need you to take the pain away." Naruto whispered against his neck, rocking his hips forward.

Sasuke pulled the blonde closer to him with a rough groan. "How can I resist you when you tempt me like that?"

Sasuke kissed Naruto, long and hard, their tongues dancing together in a passionate storm of love. Naruto moaned, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke grasped the back of his thighs, lifting him so that he straddled his waist. Sasuke wrenched his mouth away from Naruto's as he laid him back on the bed, moving his mouth to more promising places.

When Sasuke bit the sensitive spot behind Naruto's ear, he gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "S-Sasuke!"

"The shirt is coming off. Lift for me, Naruto."

"Sasuke..." Naruto's mind was clouded with emotion.

At Naruto's delayed response, Sasuke merely tore the shirt open.

"Wha-? Sasuke! This is my favorite blue shirt! You bought it for me for- Ah... oh..."

"Don't worry. I'll buy you another one." Sasuke swirled his tongue around Naruto's hardened nipple, teasing the other between his fingers.

Naruto moaned, arching into him, giving Sasuke the chance to finish undressing the blonde.

He discarded his pants and his boxers, taking Naruto's stiff member into his hand.

Naruto tensed. "Sasuke?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm going to take care of you. No one will ever hurt you like this again." Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke swirled his tongue around Naruto's head, slowly and gently taking him into the hot, moist cavern of his mouth.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke began to suck, massaging his member with his tongue as his head moved up and down.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned as he went deeper into the hot, wet recesses of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke quickened his pace, sucking harder, moving faster.

Naruto shivered, whimpering. "Sasuke, I-I'm going to... to come..."

"I know." Sasuke said around him as Naruto moaned and came in a hot rush, filling Sasuke's mouth with his essence.

Sasuke swallowed the thick liquid. He loved the way Naruto tasted. He was very aroused, but was also determined to take things slow, to be gentle. "Naruto, I need you."

Naruto nodded his understanding, spreading his legs slightly. "I'm ready, Sasuke."

Sasuke presented him with three fingers. "Suck."

Naruto took the digits into his mouth, thoroughly coating them with his saliva.

Sasuke drew a deep breath as he removed them, placing them at his love's entrance. "This hurts, Naruto, and you know that, but I will make it better like I always do. Okay?"

Naruto smiled. "I know. I want you, Sasuke. Please..."

Sasuke slipped one finger inside of him, letting him get used to it before adding a second then third, scissoring and stretching him. "Are you ready, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, his breath coming in short pants as Sasuke entered him, slowly pushing forward.

He waited for a moment, allowing the blonde to adjust.

"You can move now, Sasuke."

Sasuke's lips met Naruto's as he began to gently slide forward and back, rocking against him. Naruto moaned, burying his hand in his lover's dark locks as he returned the motion.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, wrapping his arms loosely about his love's neck as the raven pressed gentle kisses to any open skin he could reach. "I love you so much..."

"I love you, too, Naruto." Sasuke returned the sentiment as he struck the blonde's prostate with another downward thrust, earning his sweet, pleasure-filled moans.

Naruto's eyes were filled with love, clouded with passion as they looked up at him.

Sasuke reached between them, grasping his love's neglected erection, stroking him firmly.

A hot flush spread across Naruto's face, his breathing labored. "Sasuke... Oh..."

Sasuke continued his abuse of the blonde's prostate, whispering sweet words into his ear.

Naruto whimpered, writhing beneath the raven, tossing his head from side to side as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. "Ah... Sasuke... I'm gonna come..."

Sasuke grunted as he plunged forth into the tight heat that was Naruto. "Let it out, babe."

"Oh... Oh, oh, oh, oh... Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he came between them, arching into the older male.

Sasuke's own release washed over him and he poured his essence into the blonde with a groan.

Sasuke pulled out, laying down beside Naruto and bringing him into his arms.

"You were amazing, Sasuke. Thank you." Naruto leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. " I love you so much."

"And I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "More than you'll ever know."

--

From that day on, Naruto slowly started to heal. He came out more often, even began to hang out with his friends again, being his old self.

"So what was up with you?" Ino questioned.

They were all together in the fields, enjoying the company of the friends they didn't get to see due to the frequency of missions.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's expression clouded, about to rescue him when Naruto smiled sadly.

"I was going through some things, Ino." He answered.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sakura asked, a smug look on her face. "Figures."

Naruto's demeanor brightened, not even noticing her unkind meaning. "No. Sasuke and I are doing great. Right, Sasuke?"

But Sasuke did. Instead of replying with words he pulled Naruto to him for a breathtaking kiss. When he finally raised his lips, he stared into Naruto's eyes as he intertwined their hands. "Never better."

Naruto blushed as a chorus of "Aw..." erupted among them and one well timed "Get a room already!" from Kiba.

"Shut up, Kiba!" Naruto's color deepened.

"You want me to shut up, huh, blondie? How about you come over here and make me?" Kiba taunted. "With that girly figure of yours I doubt you could do any damage."

"What did you say?" Naruto demanded, standing.

"You heard me." Kiba declared as he stood, hands on his hips, imitating Naruto with an exaggerated sway. "Or are you deaf now, too?"

"Kiba!" Naruto screamed. "You are so dead!"

Naruto set off after the fleeing Kiba and Sasuke smirked. Some things just never changed.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten stood off to the side chattering away while Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, and Shino sat talking quietly about their missions. Sasuke watched his lover chase after Kiba who always managed to escape at the last second, smiling. He saw a shadow approaching from his peripheral vision and glanced over.

"Neji." He acknowledged with a tip of his head.

The long-haired Hyuuga sat next to him, turning. "Something's off about Naruto. What happened to him?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern." Sasuke said coolly, a bit annoyed at the fact that the other man could read his kitsune that well.

Neji's controlled expression became thunderous. "So help me, Uchiha, if you've hurt him in any way-"

"Sasuke!"

All eyes looked up at Kiba's frantic voice and Sasuke jumped to his feet, running to meet the brunette who cradled Naruto's limp form in his arms.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded as the transfer was made.

"I don't know." Kiba shook his head. "One minute he was laughing and chasing me and, the next second I looked back, I saw him grab his stomach and he went down."

Sasuke took off toward Hokage Tower, hearing the footsteps of the others somewhere behind. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was getting to Lady Tsunade as fast as humanly possible to see what was wrong with Naruto.

--

**Well, that wasn't all I wanted it to be because I have a really bad headache right now** **but I wanted to at least give all of you something. I think it's longer than the others have been but I'm not sure. It's still not as long as the SWM chapters, though. I'm trying to work on that as well but I'm in a lot of pain right now so forgive me, please. I'm really trying here. **


End file.
